


All the Best of Us

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: 20-Word-Challenge, Brief Karkat Appearance, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One-Prompt Challenge, Ship-Related, Smut, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty one-word prompt challenge! A few sentences per prompt/chapter, all for Eridan/Sollux in both black and red relationships. Fluff and smut, no angst!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty one-word prompts that I'll be writing a sentence or two for each, all for the ship EriSol, with a brief couple of appearances of Karkat. The plots are un-related. There's a reason the rating is mature, wink-wonk~!

Eridan had never particularly been nice to the other, smaller troll, and it didn’t surprise Sollux when their quadrant ended up being black.


	2. Tap

Sollux couldn’t stand the irritating tap of metal on metal when Eridan drummed his fingers on the closed lid of the husktop, the rings decorating his hand clacking.


	3. Roses

Sollux had never been a romantic, but he couldn’t help but take Karkat’s advice and bring Eridan roses for their redrom anniversary.


	4. Gagged

No matter how annoying Eridan was when he spoke sometimes, especially with that pretentious warble, Sollux would forever be grateful for the douchey scarf around his neck, which could just as easily tied around his face as a gag.


	5. Noisy

It didn’t matter how many times Sollux promised Karkat they would be quieter, he always ended up letting Eridan be as noisy as he wanted-especially due to the fact that the seadweller had a habit of screaming for more.


	6. Cat

Although he wasn’t as open about it as Nepeta was, Eridan had several cat-like tendencies that Sollux noticed and enjoyed-purring when his horns or gills were touched, and raking his claws up and down his back.


	7. Blunder

Eridan felt like an idiot when he tripped over the hem of his new cape-Kanaya made-and blundered over his own feet, stumbling and falling face-first into the other troll’s lap.


	8. Cough

Sollux clawed his way to the surface of the ocean outside of Eridan’s hive, coughing and spluttering for air, while Eridan bobbed next to him, laughing at his discomfort.


	9. Tender

Eridan’s fingers ghosting over Sollux’s cheek in a tender manner made the other smile gently, nuzzling him.


	10. Kickass

The first time Sollux LARPed with the others, he couldn’t do anything but stare at Eridan the entire time, armor over his chest and his gun over his shoulder, looking entirely too kickass for Sollux’s comfort.


	11. Serious

The fact that Eridan looked so serious, disheveled and weak, panting and limp in Sollux’s lap, made the lanky troll laugh, leaning in and nuzzling him until he calmed down.


	12. Neglect

Eridan was nearly sobbing by the time Sollux stopped neglecting him, having pinned him down with psiioniics and playing the beams of mind-light over his gills and earfins but not letting him release.


	13. Sway(ing)

Eridan’s head rested against Sollux’s shoulder, swaying gently in his arms, as they listened to the faint music from inside the highblood function.


	14. Comedian

“You think you’re th’o funny, ED, don’t you?” Sollux made a soft scoff, shaking his head at Eridan’s ‘comedian’ act, calling him ‘Captorv-vating’.


	15. Shadow-Boxing

Eridan struggling against Sollux’s colorless psiioniics made it look like he was shadow-boxing, lips pulled back in a snarl.


	16. Incredible

“Fuck, Sol...that w-was incredible...” Eridan murmured, resting his face in the crook of the other troll’s neck and panting softly.


	17. Mundane

Together, Eridan and Sollux began the mundane daily tasks of coding and filling out highblood reports.


	18. Guide

After he was blinded, Sollux found himself relying completely on Eridan to guide him about the lab.


	19. Submerge

Sollux sighed and watched the other submerge himself in the ocean, splashing around like a little kid and having a little too much fun getting Sollux wet.


	20. Roll

Eridan’s claws dug into Sollux’s shoulders as they rolled over on the concupiscent couch, a moan torn from his throat.


End file.
